Tertukar
by Uchiha Kika
Summary: Hey Gengs, chap 3 UP nih/[Republish & Remake]/Hinata, gadis telat mikir, pendiam dan kalem. Sasuke, pemuda arogan dan songong. Ada sesuatu yang tertukar diantara mereka/Apa yang tertukar?/Kok bisa?/Bagaimana keseharian mereka?/Cekidot, DLDR!SasuHina/RnR Beibiihhhh
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Kika

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

WARNING : OOC kuadrat, humor gagal, ide pasaran, typo tak kasat mata (?), alur cepat dan teman-temannya.

Summary © Hinata, gadis telat mikir, pendiam dan kalem. Sasuke, pemuda arogan dan songong. Ada sesuatu yang tertukar diantara mereka/Apa yang tertukar?/Kok bisa?/Bagaimana keseharian mereka?/Cekidot, DLDR!

Note © Merasa terharu dengan teman-teman yang nyari fic ini.

Kika re-publish dan remake buat kalian-kalian fans setianya Kika, wkwkw.

Tetep tungguin kelanjutannya yah.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

 **-Tertukar-**

.

.

.

Tahun 2016. Apa yang kalian pikirkan ketika mendengar kata 'Tahun 2016?'. Banyak, Gan! Salah satunya adalah umur. Rasa-rasanya baru kemarin difoto dengan _style_ tegap mingkem menghadap kamera untuk _display picture_ Kartu Tanda Penduduk, _check and recheck_ ternyata kemarin itu sudah 4 tahun yang lalu.

Jika kita berbicara tentang tahun 2016, yang ada di pikiran kita para remaja belia generasi muda penerus bangsa yang tak tentu arah adalah fenomena #Kekinian, anak _gehol_ dengan gaya berpakaian tak lazim, berperilaku L4y tanpa pikir panjang (Contoh : baru hari ini jadian, besoknya pasang dp foto pegangan tangan sambil pakai jam tangan _couple_ dengan keterangan hanya 'maut yang memisahkan' , eh, lusanya udah putus dan dua-duanya masih hidup, pas ketemu gue kira hantu. * _Take me to another planet please..!)_ ,

Hyuuga. Apa yang kalian pikirkan ketika mendengar nama keluarga Hyuuga? Loh? Tadi bahas Tahun 2016 sekarang bahas keluarga Hyuuga? Apa hubungannya ? Tenang. Ada hubungannya kok.

Keluarga Hyuuga adalah salah satu populasi manusia yang hidup di tengah-tengah zaman yang semakin modern, zaman yang mengutamakan segala sesuatu untuk memudahkan hidup, mulai dari memudahkan proses PDKT melalui akun-akun sosial media yang kadang kejebak _#Friendzone_ sampai memudahkan perjalanan dengan besi terbang yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengalami kecelakaan. Kayaknya kurang status # _saveflight_ deh saat pesawat akan _take off_. Anak _gehoolll_ _getoohhhh_.

Lalu, apa yang salah dengan keluarga Hyuuga? Secara kasat mata, tidak ada yang salah dengan keluarga ini. Hotaru, istri yang sehari-harinya berprofesi sebagai Ibu rumah tangga. Hiashi, suami yang hampir setiap hari menghabiskan waktunya duduk tak santai di meja kerja sambil berkutat dengan dokumen perusahaan dan komputer untuk mengurus perusahaannya. Hanabi, anak bungsu dari pasangan Hotaru dan Hiashi yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 _Junior High School_ Konoha. Neji, keponakan Hiashi yang diasuh dari kecil di lingkungan keluarga Hyuuga dan telah dianggap seperti anak sendiri oleh Hiashi dan Hotaru, sekarang Neji duduk di bangku kuliah semester 7 fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Konoha.

Belum lengkap rasanya daftar nama Kartu Keluarga Hyuuga jika kita tak menyebut nama Hinata. Hinata adalah anak sulung di keluarga ini, ia masih duduk di bangku kelas XII _Konoha High School_. Tidak ada yang spesial dari Hinata, hanya gadis biasa berambut panjang berwarna indigo, kulitnya putih mulus karena memang selalu duduk manis di rumah menonton TV sambil memakan kue buatan Mama. Hinata sangat pendiam bahkan saking pendiamnya, teman-teman sekelasnya mengira Hinata belum terlalu fasih berbicara gara-gara kebiasaan Hinata yang sering gagap saat berbicara. Sehari-harinya, Hinata berangkat ke sekolah mengemudikan... ehm, maksudnya mengendarai sepeda lipat hadiah dari Kak Neji saat ulangan harian Matematika Hinata tidak remedial, standar KKM 70 dan nilai ulangan Matematika Hinata dapat 71. Tidak remedial, kan?

Bukannya tidak mampu. Di garasi rumah, _Merchedez Benz_ keluaran terbaru sedang tertidur lelap menunggu dibangunkan oleh Hinata untuk di ajak keliling jalan-jalan menikmati lampu-lampu kota. Hiashi menghadiahkan mobil mewah tersebut untuk menyemangati putrinya saat akan menghadapi ujian Olahraga lari jarak pendek. Hinata mencapai garis _finish_ tanpa pingsan. Intinya, Hinata sangat payah dalam Matematika dan Olahraga.

Secara tidak kasat mata, ada banyak yang salah dari keluarga Hyuuga. Keluarga ini masih memegang teguh Ideologi dan prinsip hidup leluhur mereka dari zaman _Adam and Eve_ sampai sekarang zaman _You and I, we don't wanna be like this,_ *eh, keterusan nyanyi.

Ada begitu banyak larangan keluarga Hyuuga bahkan saking banyaknya diperkirakan mampu mengalahkan banyaknya larangan rambu-rambu lalu lintas di kota-kota besar, larangan yang lebih enak jika disebut 'Pamali'. Inilah keanehan yang dimaksudkan. Keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga yang masih menganut paham 'pamali' di tengah kemodernan zaman.

"Hinata... Jangan duduk di atas bantal tidur. Pamali, nanti bisulan" begitu teguran Hiashi ketika mendapati Hinata duduk di atas bantal tidur sambil bermain dengan si Teme, kucing kesayangan Hinata. Padahal larangan semacam ini hanya untuk mencegah bantal agar tidak mengeluarkan isi perutnya (kapas atau bulu).

"Hinata... tidak boleh bernyanyi saat memasak di dapur. Pamali, nanti kau menikahi laki-laki tua" Gilaan aja, yang ini angker bukan main. Meski saat itu Hinata hanya menghapalkan lagu yang akan diujikan di pelajaran Seni tapi terpaksa Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya bernyanyi sambil memasak, takut-takut ia benar-benar akan menikahi laki-laki tua.

"Hinata... tidak boleh bercermin saat malam hari. Pamali, nanti kecantikanmu diambil bayanganmu di cermin" _So what gitu_ loh? Untungnya, Hinata gadis penurut yang manis, Hinata menutup kaca lemarinya di malam hari dengan handuk atau apapun, takut-takut kecantikannya yang memang sudah 'secukupnya' berubah menjadi 'ala kadarnya' saat bayangannya mengambil kecantikannya ketika ia bercermin di malam hari.

Suasana makan malam kali ini berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Bukan karena ada masakan spesial yang dimasak oleh Hotaru tapi malam ini Hiashi akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang sakral hakikatnya bagi para pemilik nama depan Hyuuga.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu, Neji?" tanya Hiashi di sela-sela kegiatannya memakan masakan _seafood_ kesukaannya.

"Tidak ada masalah, Paman. Hanya saja barisan para mantan eh para dosen maksudnya, selalu memberi tugas yang tidak ber-prikemahasiswa-an" Neji meminum teh hijau sambil mengingat kejadian saat ia tidak tidur semalaman mengerjakan tugas.

"Hinata?" Hiashi memanggil Hinata, berniat menanyakan hal yang sama dengan yang ia tanyakan pada Neji. 'Bagaimana sekolahmu, Hinata?'

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Hiashi melengkapkan pertanyaannya, biasanya Hinata _telmi_ alias telat mikir.

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak, mencerna dengan baik pertanyaan Hiashi yang memang selalu disampaikan secara lisan dan terkadang tersingkap kata-kata sarat arti dan makna yang mungkin masih tersirat bukan tersurat. *DipasungAnakSastra.

"Se-sekolahku ba-baik-baik saja, Ayah. Ba-bangunannya masih kokoh, wa-warna bangunannya ju-juga masih bagus, bola basketnya su-sudah jelek, sih. Tapi masih la-layak pakai kok"

Oke. Pertanyaannya adalah 'pertanyaan Hiashi yang kelewat klise atau daya tangkap Hinata yang masih menggunakan antena parabola karatan?'

Hinata mewarisi sifat dan kepribadian salah satu leluhur Hyuuga. Itulah pengobat hati Hiashi saat mendapati putrinya agak unik dan terkadang bertingkah ajaib.

"Maksud Ayah, pelajaranmu di sekolah bagaimana? Ada yang sulit? Atau bagaimana?" dengan lapang dada, Hiashi mengulang pertanyaannya. Ayolah, Neji. Selesaikan kuliahmu cepat-cepat dan jadilah dokter spesialis untuk mengobati apa yang salah pada diri Hinata.

"Ti-tidak ada yang sulit"

"Baiklah, ada yang ingin Ayah sampaikan pada kalian. Neji dan Hinata, kalian sudah melewati umur 17 tahun. Di keluarga kita, ada larangan yang sangat _urgent_ " Hiashi menatap Neji dan Hinata bergantian, Hotaru membawa pergi Hanabi yang masih di bawah umur, hanya lampu remang-remang yang menerangi ruang makan saat ini.

"A-ayah, ge-gelap. A-aku takut ti-tidak bi-bisa mendengarmu..." Hinata ketakutan dengan sikon (situasi dan kondisi).

"Diamlah, Hinata. Kau masih bisa mendengar dengan baik saat gelap. Gelap hanya menganggu indra penglihatan, tidak dengan indera pendengaran" sepertinya Neji memang pantas mendapatkan IPK 3,95 semester lalu. Pelajaran dasar kedokteran sangat ia kuasai.

"Kalian tidak boleh berbaring atau tidur berdua dengan lawan jenis yang bukan keluarga kita..."

 **Tik... Tok... Tik... Tok..**

Hening. Tidak ada yang mampu bersuara. Hiashi yang terlalu menghayati suasana, Neji yang masih berusaha mencari alasan logis dari pamali yang diproklamirkan secara khusus kali ini, sedangkan Hinata berusaha mengingat-ingat dengan siapa saja ia pernah tidur berdua.

' _Tidak ada! Syukurlah_ ' batin Hinata saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya belum pernah tidur malam ataupun tidur siang dengan laki-laki.

"Memangnya kenapa, Paman?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh. Ada bencana besar yang akan terjadi"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lain danau lain ikannya, lain kampung lain orangnnya, lain Hyuuga lain pula Uchiha *eaahhhh. Begitulah pribahasa prematur yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan perbedaan antara Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Jika Hyuuga adalah keluarga yang hidup di zaman modern tapi masih menganut paham 'pamali', maka Uchiha adalah keluarga yang hidup di zaman modern dengan bebas lepas tanpa beban.

Keluarga Uchiha sangat terkenal di kalangan Ibu-Ibu arisan. Oke, pelaku utamanya adalah Mikoto. Keluarga Uchiha juga sangat terkenal di kalangan pengusaha, jangan ragukan Fugaku dan Itachi, Ayah dan Anak yang telah berduet *eh, maksudnya* Ayah dan Anak yang telah bekerja sama hingga mengecap manisnya kesuksesan. Keluarga Uchiha juga sangat terkenal di kalangan para gadis, kok bisa? Rasa-rasanya Fugaku dan Itachi tidak se- _charming_ itu deh. Bukan, bukan Fugaku dan Itachi tapi dia... Dia? Iya, Dia...

"Ya ampun, itu dia. Uchiha Sasuke, kece banget gak sih?" seorang gadis mengomentari pemuda berambut raven saat menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Gillaaaa... matanya, rambutnya, semuaanyyaa gue sukkkaaaa...!" gadis yang lain mengomentari penampilan bungsu Uchiha yang disebut-sebut masih betah menjomblo.

"Iya sih cakep, tapi songong dan sombong banget, _girls_..!" seorang gadis mencoba menyadarkan gadis-gadis lain yang hanya melihat sisi 'mempesona' Sasuke.

"Udah punya cewek belum sih dia?"

"Katanya rumahya gede banget, gue pengen gitu masuk kamarnya... pasti wanginya bikin pernafasan lega..."

Komentar-komentar tadi hanya sekeping serpihan komentar yang ditujukan untuk Sasuke. Diberikan kritikan, Sasuke Pe-De aja. Diberikan pujian? Sasuke makin Pe-de. Siapa sih yang akan menolak Uchiha Sasuke? pemuda tamvan keturunan Uchiha yang memiliki perusahaan terbesar di Jepang, meski kadang melupakan sopan santun tapi doi memiliki tubuh dan wajah yang kece punya _girls_ , otak dan kemampuan di bidang olahraga ataupun pelajaran di kelas tak perlu lagi kau pertanyakan karena kita sama-sama tahu keturunan Uchiha emang udah ditakdirkan kece dari lahir.

Sasuke berjalan santai dengan _hair style_ seperti biasanya, ujung kemejanya dibiarkan keluar, dasinya terpasang agak longgar dan caranya membawa ransel dengan hanya menggantungkan sebelah tali ransel di punggungnya menambah kesan _cool_ padanya. Pokoknya Sasuke tuh _Mr. Fantastis_ banget deh.

"Hei, ntar malem ke tempat biasa, gimana? Disana ada _Bartender_ cewek yang cantik banget..." Naruto mengajak Sasuke ke _cafe_ tempat mereka biasa _nongkrong_.

"Lagi males kemana-kemana, gue pengen di rumah aja" Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi.

"Eh, liat tuh..." Sai menyenggol bahu Sasuke untuk melihat sosok yang memasuki kelas.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Sai.

"Anaknya sih manis, tapi tampilannya kok angker gitu ya.." Sai geleng-geleng prihatin memandang Hinata yang berjalan memasuki kelas, rambut panjangnya di kepang dua, poni tebal menutupi wajahnya yang senantiasa menunduk, roknya kepanjangan di bawah lutut, kemejanya yang kedodoran selalu dimasukkan, entah contoh untuk siswa yang baik atau siswa yang bersekolah di zaman yang salah? Entahlah.

"Ngapain sih ngurusin orang, biarin aja kali..." Sasuke tak ingin ambil pusing dengan perkataan Sai yang mengajaknya memperhatikan penampilan Hinata yang sangat mencemaskan.

Apa tanda terbesar saat guru datang? Jawabannya adalah saat temen-temen sekelas kita yang lagi nongkrong di luar berlarian masuk kelas tapi pastikan dulu mereka gak ngerjain kita. Pura-pura berlarian masuk kelas seolah guru udah dateng padahal gak ada *Ngaku lo siapa yang sering gini*.

Tapi kali ini nggak, Gan! Temen-temen sekelas Sasuke dan Hinata berlarian masuk kelas karena emang mereka melihat penampakan guru yang akan memasuki kelas mereka.

"Hmm... Baiklah. Guru yang mengajar kelas kalian berhalangan masuk..." Kakashi-sensei, wali kelas amburadul emeseyu ini duduk di meja guru.

" _Ppsstt.._ maksudnya berhalangan? Lagi dapet menstruasi gitu? Yamato-sensei kan cowo?" Gaara menyenggol Kiba disampingnya, Gaara masih tidak terlalu mengerti pengaplikasian kata 'berhalangan'.

"Makanya, kalo malem tuh tidur. Jangan gosok batu akik mulu yang lo sibukin, biar pikiran lo jernih dikit. Berhalangan di kalimat Kakashi-sensei tuh maksudnya Yamato-sensei gak bisa hadir karena ada kesibukan atau sesuatu yang mendesak gitu lah pokoknya, bukan karena lagi _mens_ " Kiba dengan sabar menjelaskan arti kata 'berhalangan' kepada Gaara.

"Elo tuh ya, jangan malu-maulin Geng. _High class_ dikit dong ah..!" Naruto ikut menimpali.

"Nah, Naruto. Apa kau masih ingat pelajaran Yamato-sensei minggu lalu?" Kakashi-sensei memang selalu menunjuk siswa yang memiliki gerakan tambahan untuk ditanya-tanya dan Naruto adalah salah satu siswa yang memiliki banyak gerakan tambahan.

"Umm.. pelajaran minggu lalu ya..." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya menandakan kalo doi lagi mikir keras tapi kayaknya percuma. Naruto tidak mampu mengingat pelajaran Yamato-sensei minggu lalu.

"Udahlah Sensei, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Gak usah di kenang-kenang lagi, masa depan masih panjang..." Naruto kayaknya susah _move on_ nih, doi baper alias bawa perasaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata duduk di kursi meja belajar memandang sekeliling ruangan yang ia tempati. Jantungnya terasa ingin keluar lompat indah saat seseorang membuka pintu kamar.

"Sori ya bikin nunggu, Mama bikin minumannya lama soalnya.." Sasuke membuka pintu kamar membawa nampan berisi minuman dan toples berisi makanan ringan.

"U-u-uchiha-san, ma-maaf merepotkan..." Hinata berdiri lalu membungkuk sopan.

"Santai aja kali. Oh iya, panggil aja Sasuke. Lagian nama keluarga gue Uchiha, bukan U-u-uchiha. Huruf U-nya cuma satu, kok. Ngapain ditambah-tambahin?" Sasuke meletakkan nampan di meja belajarnya. Inilah Sasuke dengan komentarnya yang agak, ehm.. ya gitulah pokoknya.

"Oh, i-iya.." Hinata mengambil segelas minuman dingin.

"Kamu kalo bicara bisa nggak gagap, gak? Kok gue pegel sendiri dengernya. Emangnya kamu gak capek ya?" oeehh, Sasuke. Bicara gagap bukan kemauan Hinata kali.

Kok bisa Hinata ada di kamar Sasuke? Jadi, saat jam pelajaran kosong. Kakashi-sensei, wali kelas Sasuke dan Hinata mengisi kelas dan menghimbau agar siswa-siswanya saling membantu dalam pelajaran, salah satu caranya adalah memasangkan siswanya. Contohnya, Naruto yang miskin ilmu di pelajaran Biologi dipasangkan Sakura yang terobsesi menjadi dokter, Gaara yang payah dalam Bahasa Inggris dipasangkan dengan Matsuri yang telah mengikuti _English Camp_ setiap tahunnya, Ino yang tidak tahu melukis –bahkan mampu mengenali warna cat saja sudah keberuntungan bagi Ino- di pasangkan dengan Sai yang menjadi ketua klub Seni lukis. Shikamaru dan Chouji yang tidak tertarik dengan olahraga dipasangkan dengan Lee, Kakashi-sensei berharap Lee mentransfer sedikit semangat masa mudanya kepada Shikamaru yang sangat madesu (Masa Depan Suram) agar hidup Shikamaru agak sedikit bergairah dan lebih berwarna, selebihnya Kakashi-sensei berharap Lee memberikan terapi khusus kepada Chouji yang tak kunjung memperlihatkan _body shape_ yang jelas.

Dan ini dia, Sasuke dengan kelebihan yang kompleks dan Hinata dengan kekurangan yang kompleks. Kakashi-sensei adalah pria bujang lapuk yang menganut paham bahwa kita manusia sudah ditakdirkan hidup berpasang-pasangan saling mengisi satu sama lain *eaaahhh. Atas dasar itulah, Kakashi-sensei memasangkan Sasuke dan Hinata agar saling mengisi. Sasuke mengisi kekurangan Hinata dalam pelajaran dan Hinata mengisi kekurangan Sasuke dalam bertingkah dan berkata-kata.

"Oke, kita mulai dengan Matematika. Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Aljabar?" tanya Sasuke membuka bukunya. Hinata yang makan kripik pedas tampak berpikir.

"Aljabar, ka-kalau tidak salah. Dia pe-penemu Muslim yang sa-sangat terkenal dalam Matematika..." _Well_ , tidak ada yang salah dengan perkataan Hinata.

"Tidak, Hinata. Maksudku, dalam pelajaran Aljabar apa yang kau ketahui?" Sasuke mulai tidak sabar.

"Ka-kalau ti-tidak salah, soal-soalnya dicampur antara hu-huruf dan angka..." Hinata menjawab seadanya.

"Benar sekali. Lalu apa lagi?" Sasuke sedikit merasa lega, sepertinya apa yang akan ia ajarkan pada Hinata tidak terlalu sulit di terima Hinata.

"Si-sisanya... a-ku sangat ti-tidak menyukai Ma-matematika. Me-membuatku pu-pusing saja"

Mendengar jawaban Hinata, Sasuke tak berniat untuk melanjutkan mengajari Hinata tentang Aljabar. Memang, beberapa siswa selain Hinata mengakui bahwa Matematika adalah pelajaran yang sangat membingungkan, ketika di kelas kita mengerjakan soal 1+1+5=..., lalu soal PR yang di bawa ke rumah a+6c-2 1/2x4 =..., parahnya, saat ulangan soalnya adalah 'Berapakah serpihan hati yang pecah saat melihat mantan memiliki pacar baru sementara kita masih jomblo dan susah _move_ _on?_ Bikin pusing banget, 'kan?

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Bahasa Inggris?" kini Sasuke tengkurap di atas kasurnya, diikuti Hinata yang melakukan hal sama sambil memperhatikan buku Bahasa Inggris di hadapan mereka berdua.

" _I I'm not go-good enough at, bu-but i ca-can speak we-well..._ "

"Hebat. Baru pertama kali gue denger orang pake Bahasa Inggris gagap. Terdengar... ahsudahlah..." Jujur, Sasuke memang baru pertama kali mendengar orang berbicara menggunakan Bahasa Inggris dengan gagap.

Bahasa Inggris, sulit. Orang gagap lebih sulit dimengerti. Lo nemu orang gagap bicara pake Bahasa Inggris nanya arah dan lokasi ke lo? Kelar idup lo _vroh_ :v

Tiba-tiba di sela-sela kegiatan Hinata dan Sasuke, langit yang tadinya sangat cerah kini berubah menjadi mendung dan menjatuhkan tetesan air hujan yang mengundang rasa kantuk banyak orang. Selain mengundang rasa kantuk, hujan sejenis gerimis di sore hari membuat kita 99% ingat mantan dan kenangan, lalu 1% sisanya ingat mi rebus ditambah irisan cabe. *kok jadi laper gini*

"Baru juga jam 3 sore, di luar ujan. Kamu disini aja dulu, pulangnya nanti aja" Sasuke seakan membaca gerak-gerik Hinata yang sangat tidak tenang.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Hinata sedikit tenang. Sasuke dan Hinata masih betah berdua di atas kasur Sasuke yang berwarna biru. Sasuke sibuk berkutat dengan _Macbook_ di hadapannya, sedangkan Hinata diserang rasa kantuk berat.

' _Sepertinya Sasuke sibuk, lebih baik aku tidur saja..._ ' batin Hinata mulai mengambil posisi nyaman dan...

Tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"HUUUAAAAA...!" Hinata berteriak histeris saat berdiri di depan cermin.

"TIIDAAAKKKK...!" Sasuke pun turun dari kasur dan melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin, Sasuke tidak kalah histerisnya.

"A-apa.. a-a-apa yang terjadi? Ke-kenapa aku jadi se-seperti ini.." Sasuke berbicara gagap. Kenapa Sasuke berbicara gagap?

"Loh, kok...kok gue. Rambut gue panjang, dada gue gede, gue pendek, guee..." Hinata berbicara lancar sekali dan merasa heran dengan fisiknya. Jangan-jangan...

Oke. Jiwa mereka tertukar. Jadi, pada saat Hinata tertidur, Sasuke juga terserang kantuk berat akibat pengaruh gerimis. Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa, ia dengan santai membiarkan dirinya tertidur di kasur yang sama dengan Hinata. sementara bagi Hinata? hal tersebut merupakan larangan keras dalam keluarganya.

Hinata telah melanggar aturan _urgent_ dalam keluarganya. Bencana besar yang dimaksud oleh Hiashi jika Hinata tidur bersama dengan laki-laki lain yang bukan keluarga mereka adalah 'jiwa mereka akan tertukar'. Jiwa Hinata terjebak dalam tubuh Sasuke. Sebaliknya, jiwa Sasuke terjebak di dalam tubuh Hinata.

Sasuke yang biasanya bersikap arogan, apatis, dan bertingkah semaunya kni menjadi Sasuke yang menyedihkan. Sasuke yang gagap dalam berbicara, Sasuke yang selalu menundukkan kepala saat berbicara dengan orang lain. Semua ini karena jiwa Hinata hinggap di tubuh Sasuke. Inilah Sasuke dengan jiwa Hinata di dalamnya, duduk meremas kedua tangannya di tepi kasur.

Lalu, Hinata yang biasanya duduk manis dan tak banyak tingkah kini menjadi Hinata sangat lincah bergerak kesana kemari sambil memegang rambut panjangnya. Yah, jiwa Sasuke ada di dalam tubuh Hinata.

"Jadi, ini gimana ceritanya? Pulang dan tanyakan pada orang tuamu cara mengembalikan jiwa kita!" Hinata dengan jiwa Sasuke di dalamnya, berjalan kesana kemari bak setrikaan. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ini terus-terusan berlanjut?

"Ti-tidak bisa. Kata Mama, kejadian semacam ini be-belum pernah te-terjadi se-sebelumnya. Lagi pula, ji-jika ini te-terjadi kejadian ini a-akan di-dianggap mencoreng na-nama baik keluarga. Hu-hukumannya a-akan di –bunuh" Sasuke dengan jiwa Hinata di dalamnya, menjelaskan secara detail kepada tubuhnya yang dihuni oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah, ayo berpikir dan melakukan sesuatu" Meskipun telah berada dalam tubuh Hinata, otak encer Sasuke tetap bekerja dengan baik. Kalau mereka berdua pulang ke rumah Hyuuga, Hinata akan dibunuh. Hinata yang dibunuh tapi Sasuke yang mati. Oke. Sasuke tidak menginginkan hal tersebut.

"Nggak ada jalan lain. Gue bakalan ke rumah kamu dan menjalani hidup sebagai Hinata dan kamu akan tetap tinggal disini dan menjadi Sasuke. Jangan beritahu siapapun, kita berdua bakalan cari cara agar normal kembali, oh iya satu lagi. Sasuke nggak gagap kalo bicara, jadi sebisa mungkin kamu harus berbicara normal agar tidak mengundang kecurigaan orang. Mengerti?"

Sasuke dan Hinata dalam tubuh yang berbeda sepakat untuk menjalani hari-hari mereka sesuai dengan karakter dan kebiasaan tubuh baru mereka sampai mereka menemukan cara agar kembali normal seperti biasanya. Hinata menjelaskan kebiasaan-kebiasaannya di rumah dan Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama. Selain itu, mereka juga bertukar Iphone.

Meskipun mereka berdua berjanji akan melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh tubuh asli mereka tapi sepertinya akan sedikit sulit.

Cerita dimulai, Sasuke berjiwa Hinata dan Hinata berjiwa Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Segini dulu gengs,**

 **RnR yaaa...**

 ***yg nyari No Boyfriend No Problem cek bio ya, huehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Kika

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

WARNING : OOC kuadrat, humor gagal, ide pasaran, typo tak kasat mata (?), alur cepat dan teman-temannya.

Summary © Hinata, gadis telat mikir, pendiam dan kalem. Sasuke, pemuda arogan dan songong. Ada sesuatu yang tertukar diantara mereka/Apa yang tertukar?/Kok bisa?/Bagaimana keseharian mereka?/Cekidot, DLDR!

Note © Merasa terharu dengan teman-teman yang nyari fic ini.

Kika re-publish dan remake buat kalian-kalian fans setianya Kika, wkwkw.

Tetep tungguin kelanjutannya yah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **2**

 **-Tertukar-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha untuk _move_ ke kediaman Hyuuga. Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kalimat yang diyakini mampu menenangkan segalanya. Yap. Kalimat ampuh –sekaligus kadang menipu- mana lagi kalau bukan ' _everythings gonna be alright_ '. Sebelum keluar dari pintu rumah Uchiha, Sasuke memberikan wejangan kepada Hinata tentang segala sesuatu yang sifatnya ' _things you should do and things you should don't, please!'_.

"Gila... jadi selama ini tu cewek ke sekolah naik sepeda?" Hinata mengomel di depan sepeda warna pink dengan keranjang di bagian depannya.

Jika biasanya Hinata bersepeda dengan kecepatan di bawah normal, kini Hinata menjadi gadis yang bersepeda dengan kecepatan di atas normal.

Sasuke pernah beberapa kali lewat di depan rumah Hinata tapi belum pernah masuk ke dalamnnya.

"Kalo gak salah, kayaknya rumahnya yang ini deh. Ato gue tanya tetangga aja gimana? Tapi masa Hinata nanya rumah Hinata dimana? Gak lucu" Sasuke yang menghuni tubuh Hinata turun dari sepeda dan mendorong pagar lalu membawa sepedanya masuk.

Setelah menyimpan sepeda di garasi rumah, Sasuke berjalan pelan menyusuri jengkal demi jengkal kediaman Hyuuga. Sepertinya Sasuke tak mampu lahir batin meniru apa yang ada pada diri Hinata, terbukti dari cara berjalannya yang sangat cepat dan bersemangat sehingga mengundang perhatian seseorang.

"Ehmm... Hinata. Darimana saja? Kenapa baru pulang jam segini?" Tanya Neji yang duduk santai di teras rumah sambil membaca koran menatap adik sepupunya yang aneh kini menjadi semakin aneh.

"Ah, mau tau aja lo.." Hinata duduk membuka tali sepatunya,

"Uhuukkk..uhuuukkk...uhuuukk.." Neji tersedak teh hangatnya saat mendengar jawaban Hinata.

' _God,_ ni anak salah gaul dimana' batin Neji mencoba memperbaiki pernafasannya yang sempat terganggu mendengar kata-kata adik sepupunya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke menyadari ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Ia berbicara dengan bawaan dirinya, bukan bawaan Hinata. Ia seharusnya menyapa Neji dengan sopan dan berbicara terbata-bata.

'Ah, mana gue lupa lagi nanya sama Hinata. Dia manggil sepupunya pake panggilan apa? Abang? Kanda? Kang Mas? Uda? Daeng?' Sasuke mulai membatin yang iya-iya tapi ia pernah mendengar Hinata bercerita tentang sepupu berambut panjangnya yang ia panggil-

"Eh, Kak Neji..." Baiklah, kau melakukannya dengan baik Sasuke.

"Kamu dari mana aja? Kenapa baru pulang jam segini?" Lagi. Neji mengulang pertanyaannya.

"A-a..aaa...aaaa...aaaa...aaa...aku.. abis dari ruu ruuu ruuu ruuuuumah temen" sebenarnya Sasuke berusaha untuk meniru Hinata dalam berbicara. Maksud hati ingin berbicara gagap tapi apa daya yang kedengeran gak beda jauh dengan suara orang yang lagi _nge-rapp_. Uuhh yeaahh!

"Gagapmu makin parah aja, yaudah masuk gih mandi dan ganti baju" Neji melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca koran.

Sasuke melangkah perlahan-lahan memasuki rumah yang sangat asing baginya. Satu hal yang Sasuke cari 'kamar Hinata dimana? Diiimannaaa?' butuh bijih selasih tuh *eh?. Sasuke mulai mengerahkan sel-sel otaknya untuk membentuk beberapa jaringan agar membantunya berpikir cepat.

Biasanya kamar anak cewek tuh di lantai dua, atas dasar pemikiran itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari tangga menuju lantai dua. Sasuke tampak melirik kesana kemari sampai akhirnya menemukan sebuah pintu, ia memutar knopnya dan mendapati-

"Kak Hinata?"

Hanabi sedang bermain game heran melihat kakaknya berdiri dengan kaki mengangkang dan dengan senyum lebar. Sasuke salah kamar, ia kembali melanjutkan pencariannya tapi tak kunjung menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan kamar Hinata.

"Hinata? kok belum mandi jam segini?" Hotaru, keluar dari kamar bersiap untuk memasak makan malam.

' _Ayo Sasuke. Berpikir. Gak lucu kalo lo nanya kamar lo dimana..'_ Sasuke berpikir keras.

"Oh iya, Ma. Dulu pas rumah kita dibangun, apa pertimbangan Mama untuk naruh kamar aku, kamar kak Neji dan kamar adek?" Sasuke bertanya takut-takut.

"Dulu kamu takut naik tangga, jadi kamar kamu Mama simpen di lantai dasar aja" _Shit!_

Ternyata Hinata memang ajaib. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke segera menuruni tangga dengan langkah cepat mencari kamar Hinata. Sasuke merasa sedikit tenang saat menemukan kamar yang diyakini sebagai kamar Hinata. Sasuke masih berdiri mematung di belakang pintu kamar Hinata memandang sekeliling. Cat kamar yang sepenuhnya berwarna ungu sedikit menyakiti mata Sasuke, ditambah kasur dengan _bed cover_ berwarna pink bermotif _Hello Kitty_ menambah rasa sakit pada mata Sasuke, tak hanya itu di atas kasur telah bertengger boneka _Teddy Bear_ warna coklat yang sangat besar dan beberapa boneka lain yang tidak Sasuke ketahui jenisnya. Sangat beda jauh dengan kamarnya yang hanya diisi oleh meja belajar, _sound system_ , TV LCD ukuran besar dan PS4 untuk main game.

 _Meeoonnngg...~_

"Mampus, kenapa harus ada kucing segala?"

Oke, ada satu hal yang ketinggalan. Sasuke sangat membenci kucing dan ternyata dikamar Hinata ada kucing putih yang sangat besar dan berbulu lebat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, keadaan Hinata di kediaman Uchiha...

"Sasuke... Ayo buruan turun makan" Itachi membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan mendapati-

"AAAAAA...!" saat ini Hinata mengganti seragam sekolah dengan salah satu kaos Sasuke.

Hinata belum sempat mengenakan kaos di tubuh Sasuke tapi Itachi langsung membuka pintu. Sontak Hinata mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh Sasuke. Hal yang wajar jika Hinata memang berada di tubuh aslinya tapi lain lagi saat ia berada di dalam tubuh Sasuke dan melakukan hal tersebut. Bagi Itachi hal ini terlihat semacam...

"Ha?" Itachi cengo.

"Makanya buruan cari cewek, gue curiga lo mulai belok. Buruan turun makan, Mama sama Papa udah nunggu di bawah"

Sayang sekali, Hinata tak mampu menirukan bahkan 30% kepribadian Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengganti kemeja Sasuke, ia terlalu takut mengganti celana. Yah, kalian tahu lah sebabnya mengapa Hinata tidak berani mengganti celana. Semua keluarga Uchiha duduk di depan meja makan menatap salah satu anggota keluarga mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Sayang, kenapa masih pake celana sekolah? Kok gak diganti?" Hinata duduk di samping Mikoto, Mamanya Sasuke.

"Na-nanti sa-saja Ma" Hinata jelas sangat membunuh karakter Sasuke. Ia berjalan menunduk dengan langkah pelan, tak lupa kedua tangannya selalu bertautan di bagian depan tubuhnya.

"Pa, kayaknya Sasuke lagi gak enak badan" Itachi berbisik ke telinga Fugaku.

Hinata menarik nafas lega setelah makan malam bersama anggota keluarga yang tak ia kenal. Jujur, Hinata sangat merindukan suasana rumahnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi?. Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Iphone Sasuke yang ia pegang tak kenal lelah bergetar dan berdering, ada begitu banyak pesan masuk. Hinata sedikit kepo, ia membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya satu per satu. Sasuke adalah tim basket sekolah, _fangirl_ dimana-mana membuat Iphone Sasuke tak henti-hentinya bergetar menerima pesan yang tak dibalas oleh Hinata. Dari sini Hinata tahu bahwa ternyata ada begitu banyak gadis di sekolahnya maupun sekolah tetangga (?) yang naksir berat sama Sasuke.

Sementara itu di kediaman Hyuuga...

Tak beda jauh dengan Hinata yang tidak mampu mengganti celana Sasuke, Sasuke pun tidak berniat sama sekali mengganti seragam di tubuh Hinata. Alasannya sama. Gak berani karena beberapa hal. _Yeah, you know what i mean :v_

Sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke, Iphone Hinata lebih mirip dengan lampu bohlam di kamar mandi. Nyala tapi gak bunyi. Ciri-ciri hapenya jomblo, hiks... hiks... Sasuke penggemar musik-musik _western_ dengan genre pop-rock, _alternative-rock_ dan musik-musik yang asik lainnya. Sedangkan Hinata, penggemar musik metal alias Mel*yu total yang lagu-lagunya hanya dipopulerkan oleh band-band tanah air yang... yah, gitulah pokoknya membuat Sasuke tak berniat mendengarkan lagu di Iphone Hinata.

Sasuke berbaring santai di atas kasur pink _Hello Kitty_ Hinata sambil menonton salah satu acara televisi. Sesekali ia mengecek Iphone-nya,

"Yaoloh, ini Iphone apa lampu. Nyala tapi gak bunyi" Sasuke memandang nanar Iphone putih yang ada di genggamannya, ya Iphone Hinata adalah Iphone dengan kondisi yang sama dengan kondisi Iphone para _jomblowers_ di luar sana.

 **Drrtt... ddrrttt...**

Sasuke terlonjak kaget dan segera membuka Iphone Hinata, akhirnya bunyi juga. Ada BBM dari seseorang.

"Sasorichayankkamyucelalucelamanya..."Sasuke membaca nama pengirim pesan BBM kepada Hinata.

"Hah? Ini kan Sasori. Anak kelas sebelah yang sok kecakepan itu, ternyata dia Al4y" Sasuke sedikit jijik membaca nama tampilan BBM Sasori, salah satu siswa yang lumayan menyainginya di kalangan gadis-gadis KHS.

 **Sasorichayankkamyucelalucelamanya**

 _.Kamu tau_ _gak bahasa Inggrisnya orang yang akan selalu setia menjagamu sampai mati dan akan selalu ada disampingmu apapun yang terjadi._

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

. _Gak tau, apa emang?_

Baiklah, Sasuke mencoba mencari hiburan tersendiri jadi ia balas saja pesan dari Sasori.

 **Sasorichayankkamyucelalucelamanya**

 _._ _I am._

Sasuke mengabaikan gombalan Sasori. Ia mulai memikirkan sesuatu…

"Besok kalo mau ke sekolah kan kita kudu wangi yah. Kudu wangi berarti kudu mandi. Terus kalo mau mandi berarti harus buka baju. Setelah buka baju harus mandi, terus kalo lagi mandi berarti..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi adalah sebuah keadaan dimana gaya gravitasi bumi berpusat di kasur. Pokoknya setiap pagi kita ngerasa kalo kasur kita memiliki semacam kekuatan mistis yang membuat kita harus membaca doa dari segala doa agar bisa _move on_ darinya (?), entah ada hantunya atau emang dasar kitanya aja yang lagi _mager_? Kalian udah pada tau 'kan mager itu apaan? Bikin pagar? Bukan, remaja kekinian tuh ngartiin kata ' _mager_ ' sebagai tanda-tanda kalo kita lagi males gerak, bingung juga sih dari mana asal usulnya, ah bodo amatlah ya, kita harus tetap ngehargain kreativitas anak bangsa dalam bentuk apapun kok. Selain malas ninggalin kasur karena pengaruh gaya gravitasi dan ke _mager_ an kita, kita juga kadang malas ninggalin kasur gara-gara mimpi. Ya, kalo mimpinya lagi bagus kita pasti bakalan memasuki zona "malas sekolah/ngampus dan ingin tidur saja", malahan ada beberapa diantara kita yang pengen balik tidur lagi berharap mimpi indah tersebut bisa bersambung. Mimpi indahnya bisa sederhana aja sih, mimpi jadian sama gebetan misalnya.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal kasur dan kekuatan mistisnya yang belum mampu terpecahkan sampai saat ini, gaya gravitasi kasur di kamar Sasuke nggak mempan sama Hinata. Selain berhasil lolos dari jeratan kenangan mantan, eh maksudnya berhasil lolos dari jeratan gaya tarik kasur, Hinata juga berhasil melalui salah satu hal terekstrim dalam hidupnya, memandikan tubuh Sasuke (?).

"Eh? Apa jangan-jangan ada maling?"

Mikoto mengucek matanya yang masih belekan saat ia mendengar suara reruntuhan, -tidak- maksudnya saat ia mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapurnya. Mikoto berjalan dengan berhati-hati, ia berniat mengagetkan maling kesiangan yang akan merampok makanan di dapur dan alangkah terkejutnya Mikoto saat ia mendapati-

"Sasu-chan?" Mikoto melongo mendapati anak bungsunya sedang berkutat dengan spatula dan wajan. Di meja makan sudah tersedia menu sarapan dan yang paling mengeherankan adalah sejak kapan si Sasuke sok keren itu bisa masak? Sasuke bahkan nggak bisa bedain yang mana ember dan yang mana panci, atau jangan-jangan Sasuke telah mendapatkan hidayah dari Yang Maha Kuasa?

"Pa-pagi Maa..."

Seluruh keluarga Uchiha udah duduk mengelilingi meja makan untuk melaksanakan salah satu ritual yang nggak boleh ketinggalan karena kalau ketinggalan bisa bikin perut keroncongan sebelum jam istirahat menjelang. Sederhananya, ritual itu kita sebut saja 'sarapan'.

Fugaku dan Mikoto saling bertatapan, iya kali saling bertatapan kalo saling curi-curi pandang kan nggak lucu juga, sesekali mereka juga memandang sarapan yang telah disiapkan oleh anak bungsu mereka, sedangkan Itachi lebih fokus kepada Sasuke yang penampilannya nggak Sasuke banget (?)

"Sasu-chan, Mama gak nyangka kamu ternyata bisa masak" Mikoto mencicipi nasi goreng ikan tuna yang menurutnya _delicious_ banget.

"Sasuke, lo baek-baek aja 'kan?" Itachi tidak berniat menyentuh makanan di hadapannya sedikit pun, ia terlalu tidak nafsu makan melihat penampilan adiknya yang bisa jadi akan mencoreng nama baik _Uchiha's boys_. Belum lagi, di depan adiknya ada segelas susu coklat.

' _Ini anak kan biasanya minum jus tomat.._. _'_ batin Itachi sambil memicingkan mata melihat Sasuke yang makan dengan sangat anggun, biasanya kan Sasuke makannya brutal dan rada anarkis. Tapi sekarang? Pokoknya, bikin Itachi gak nafsu makan banget.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KRRIIINNNGGGG...!**_

Ternyata, Sasuke adalah tipe cowok dengan telinga swastaakreditasi C, tipe telinga yang nggak responsive terhadap suara alam. Doi masih asik aja pelukan sama guling sementara jam _weaker_ nya Hinata bentar lagi meledak gara-gara _over-louding._

"Hinata, ayo bangun... udah pagi nih!" Neji menerobos masuk kamar Hinata karena udah nggak tahan mendengar suara nyaring alarm yang mampu membangunkan orang sekelurahan tapi nggak mampu membangunkan adik sepupu ajaibnya.

"Ah, Apaan sihh... lo ganggu aja. Masih ngantuk nih gue" sepertinya mulai sekarang Sasuke harus mengenakan kaos dengan tulisan 'Maaf atas segala ucapan gue saat kalian mencoba bangunin gue' karena Sasuke adalah tipe cowok kece yang suka ngomel kalo dibangunin.

"Teme... ayo bangun...!"

"Ha...? Teme? Teme? Teme 'kan panggilan sayang temen-temen ke gue, jangan-jangan..." Sasuke yang nyawanya masih setengah di alam tidur dan setengahnya lagi di alam nyata berusaha menarik seluruh nyawanya ke alam nyata saat mendengar Neji memanggil nama Teme.

"Guee..." Sasuke bangun dan langsung duduk, kayak di film-film gitu deh kalo lagi mimpi buruk, bangunnya bisa langsung duduk. Ajaib!

Sasuke membuka mata, doi baru sadar kalo doi lagi gak tidur di markas pribadinya alias kamarnya. Buru-buru Sasuke bangun dan ngucapin permohonan maaf sedalam palung lautan kepada Neji. Semoga Neji nggak kelelep aja saking dalamnya. Sasuke mengelus dada, lega, ternyata yang Neji panggil dengan nama Teme adalah kucing peliharaan Hinata.

"Hinataaa... di bawah udah ada abang langganan kita yang jual ikan, kamu tolong beliin Mama ikan yaa..."

Sasuke dengan malas dan risih mau nggak mau harus nurutin maunya Mama Hinata, kalo nggak kan bisa gawat. Bisa-bisa keluarga Hinata curiga kalau jiwa mereka tertukar, kalo udah ketahuan kan nyawa yang jadi taruhannya vroh.

"Kok ikan yang jualan ikan sih.." Sasuke memandang aneh kepada abang penjual ikan keliling yang memang sangat mirip dengan ikan. Gak heran dong kalo Sasuke ngomongnya 'ikan jual ikan'

Dengan perasaan geli dan agak _jijay_ , Sasuke memilah ikan yang akan dibelinya.

"Bang, mata ikannya kok udah merah sih Bang, udah gak seger ya ikannya?" Dengan modal-modal pengetahuan ala kadarnya karena sering nonton tayangan yang selalu mengungkap bahan makanan tak sehat, Sasuke mengomentari ikan jualan Kisame.

"Jangankan ikan, Neng. Eneng aja kalo kelamaan dalam air pasti matanya merah juga, apalagi mereka cuma ikan, Neng, mereka juga makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang bisa menderita mata merah karena iritasi ringan kelamaan dalam air, Neng..." Kisame mencoba memberikan pembelaan, maklum namanya lagi jualan. Kalo udah bawa-bawa nama Tuhan mah, _no comment_ deh.

"Bener juga sih" Sasuke mengangguk mulai mikir siapa yang bego diantara mereka berdua.

"Ikannya nggak gatal kan, Bang?" Sasuke nggak suka banget kalo makan ikan yang bikin lidah gatal, gak salah dong tanya-tanya. Biar gak salah pilih gitu.

"Gak tau juga tuh, Neng. Perasaan dari tadi abang boncengin ikannya nggak garuk-garuk dan nggak minta digarukin kok" Meskipun kedengerannya Kisame sedang mempermainkan perasaan Sasuke, tapi Kisame berkata jujur dan apa adanya. Toh, emang ikannya gak garuk-garuk, berarti gak gatel emang. Tapi Sasuke udah salah paham duluan, doi bener-bener udah kesel.

"Yaudah deh, Bang. Gue beli ikan yang matanya banyak..." Sasuke menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kertas ke abang Kisame.

"Hah, ikan jualan abang cuma pada punya dua mata Neng..." Kisame memperhatikan ikan jualannya.

"Maksudnya, Ikan teri sekilo, Bang..." bener juga sih, ikan teri sekilo matanya emang banyak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah memutar otak dengan ikan penjual ikan (?), Sasuke harus memaksa otaknya berpikir jernih dan mengamalkan semua ajaran agama yang ia dapatkan saat berhadapan dengan kamar mandi. Nggak lama lagi waktunya _go to school_ artinya Sasuke harus mandi _and today is his first day to take a bath with another body_. Kalo nggak mandi sendiri masa minta dimandiin Neji? Nggak ada cara lain, Sasuke nutup mata dan mengucapkan-

" _Kami-sama,_ maafkan hambamu yang rada mesum ini kalo terjadi apa-apa di dalam sana" entahlah, permohonan Sasuke ini termasuk doa atau bagaimana.

Sasuke menguncir rambut panjang yang rada bikin doi gerah, abis itu Sasuke menutup matanya menggunakan dasi sekolah, kalo nggak ditutup Sasuke ragu bisa nahan mata jelalatannya dari tubuh Hinata. Sasuke cuma cowok biasa yang diberi banyak anugerah ketamvanan, sinyal doi bisa ijo juga kalo udah gimana-gimana (?). kemeja, rok, CD, CD yang ini tipe _under wear, guys_! Bukan CD bajakan loh ya... Semuanya udah pada lepas tapi masih ada satu lagi yang bikin Sasuke kesusahan.

"Mampus gue, yang ini gimana cara bukanya..." Sasuke dengan mata yang masih tertutup dasi sekolah meraba kesana kemari di bagian bra Hinata. Doi bener-bener bingung gimana cara bukanya.

"Ah, gue punya ide" Sasuke emang kreatif banget anaknya, saking kreatifnya ia melepas bra di tubuh Hinata dengan cara yang tak biasa. Sasuke melepas bra Hinata menggunakan gunting, doi udah pasrah, daripada gerakan yang tadinya berniat ngelepasin bra berujung menjadi gerakan grepe-grepe, mending digunting aja kan?

"Wah, gue harus cepet-cepet kembali ke tubuh asli gue. Masa tiap mandi gue harus rusakin bra anak orang, bisa habis pakean dalamnya Hinata.." Sasuke menyalakan _shower_ dan menikmati guyuran air yang menyegarkan, tangannya bergerak kesana kemari mencari _spons_ dan sabun cair.

"Maaf ya, Hinata. Gue nggak maksud pegang-pegang kok, tubuh lo kan harus bersih dan wangi, caranya ya harus gue disabunin, kalo nggak disabunin bisa jadi tubuh lo yang biasanya wangi jadi bau lucu-lucu..." Dari mulut Sasuke memang terdengar sangat polos dan tak berdosa tapi jauh di dalam kegelapan hati mesum Sasuke, kalian bayangkan saja sendiri.

"Lembut bangeeet gilaaa...!" Tuh kan, belum juga apa-apa tapi Sasuke udah kagum sekaligus mulai gimana-gimana (?) saat menyentuh bagian tubuh Hinata yang paling lembut. _You know what i mean_ lah ya :v

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan balutan handuk, ia benar-benar kelelahan. Kelelahan berpikir dan kelelahan untuk nahan diri agar nggak ngapa-ngapain. Sasuke mendekati lemari Hinata, mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk dikenakan. Sesuatu yang sejenis dengan sesuatu yang ia gunting di kamar mandi tadi. Matanya lihai memandang deretan bra berbagai motif yang tersusun rapih di laci lemari Hinata.

"Hmmm... ternyata Hinata _frutarian_ yaa, motifnya buah-buahan semua..." Sasuke mengusap-usap dagunya bingung akan memilih yang mana.

"Yaudahlah, bra-nya motif jeruk dan cd-nya motif jambu. Tema hari ini adalah... vitamin C"

.

.

.

Gerbang _Konoha High School_ ramai dilalui oleh siswa-siswi yang berlarian menuju kelas mereka masing-masing, nggak lama lagi bel akan berbunyi. Suara bel termasuk salah satu suara yang lumayan ajaib, bunyi tak nyaringnya mampu mendatangkan guru-guru tak diundang menghampiri kelas . _Mempermalaskan_ banget, coy.

"Semoga gurunya gak masuk" adalah kalimat yang paling banyak diucapkan oleh mereka yang ingin menikmati hari-hari di kelas tanpa ada guru. Hanya aku, kamu dan teman-teman kita *eeaaahhh,

Meski waktunya udah mepet banget tapi beberapa siswa nyempetin diri untuk melihat mobil _Merchedez Benz_ mewah yang melintas di hadapan mereka.

"Wih, siapa tuh. Mobilnya kece banget.."

 _Tet..tet..tet..tet..tet..tettereret..._

Kalo kalian nanya ini bunyi apaan, ini adalah musik intro lagunya Ariana Grande. Judul lagunya, _Problem_. Jadi ceritanya, lagu ini jadi _backsound_ saat seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna indigo turun dari mobilnya. Rambut yang biasanya terkepang dua kini tergerai melambai-lambai tertiup angin, tatapan mata ungu yang biasanya menunduk kini menatap mantap ke depan. Kayaknya Hinata harus berterima kasih sama Sasuke karena telah memberikan revolusi pada penampilannya. _Good Job,_ Sasu _chayanks._

"Itu 'kan Hinata?" Sakura kebetulan lewat ikut menikmati pemandangan yang lumayan menarik perhatian siswa-siswi KHS.

Jadi tadi pagi tuh, meski Sasuke berada dalam tubuh Hinata doi tetep ogah naik sepeda. Sasuke pernah denger kalo Hinata dapat hadiah mobil dari Papa Hiashi tapi belum berani bawa ke sekolah, jadi daripada ke sekolah naik sepeda yang bisa bikin kaki beresiko lepas, mendingan bawa mobil kece, bener gak?

"Aaa... Hinata...!" Kiba yang lagi nongkrong di depan kelas sedikit terkejut melihat Hinata yang nggak kayak biasanya, meski Hinata yang kemarin-kemarin berpenampilan menyedihkan tapi tetep aja Kiba rada nge- _notice_ Hinata, soalnya mereka berdua udah sekelas sejak SMP sampai sekarang. Gak heran dong, kalo benih-benih rasa suka udah tumbuh di _kokoro-_ nya Kiba.

"Oehh, _broh_. _Flashdisk_ gue kapan dibalikin?" Sasuke yang lagi-lagi lupa dimana ia berada menyapa Kiba. Soalnya Kiba udah minjem _flashdisk_ Sasuke lama banget, kalo dihitung-hitung sih, kayaknya udah dua kali puasa dua kali lebaran tapi Kiba nggak ngasih kode bakalan balikin _flashdisk_ nya Sasuke.

"Ha?" Kiba yang disapa ' _broh_ ' sama Hinata jelas aja mengalami keterkagetan (?)

"Em.. ma-maksud a-aku, _fd_ -nya Sa-Sasuke ka-kapan dibalikin?" Sasuke mencoba berbicara layaknya Hinata dan Sasuke bener-bener capek sama yang satu ini.

Kiba nggak begitu denger kata-kata Hinata yang nanyain _fd-_ nya Sasuke, perhatian Kiba ikut teralihkan gara-gara suara berisik dari kejauhan. Ada apa emang?

"Haa... kok, Sasuke gitu?"

"Mungkin Sasuke lagi _cosplay_ kali"

"Ta-tapi Sasuke yang gitu nggak bangeettt..."

Mendengar namanya disebut-sebut, Sasuke tiba-tiba dihampiri perasaan nggak enak. Kalo tadi dia datang pake mobil diiringi musik kece dari Ariana Grande, beda lagi sama tubuh aslinya yang memasuki gerbang sekolah terseok-seok mengayuh pedal sepeda sambil diiringi oleh salah satu lagu _soundtrack_ anime kesukaan kita semua.

 _Jitensha...jitensha...jintensha... jitenshaa.. koi de.. koi de...koi de...koi dee... koi de iku yo..._

"Mampus gue..!" Sasuke memegang kepalanya frustasi.

Gimana nggak frustasi? Dirinya yang terkenal sebagai _Mr. Fantastis_ berubah menjadi _Mr. Miris_ karena ulah Hinata. Bayangin, Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya ke sekolah mengemudikan mobil sport kini berubah menjadi Sasuke yang mengendarai sepeda sport. Sasuke yang terkenal dengan rambut anti gravitasi super kecenya kini menjadi Sasuke berambut lepek, kayaknya Hinata kebanyakan pake minyak rambut deh, ampe bikin rambut Sasuke lepek. Belum lagi, kemejanya rapi banget dimasukin dalem celana.

"He.. lo ini kenapa? Kerasukan atau gimana?" Naruto yang penasaran dengan keributan berusaha mencari tahu dan akhirnya ia mendapati sohibnya dengan kondisi yang menyedihkan.

"Na-Na...Naruto-kun..." Berada dimana pun kalo kita udah ketemu sama _crush-_ nya kita pasti kita nggak bisa bertingkah biasa-biasa aja. Hinata juga gitu, meski berada di dalam tubuh Sasuke, tapi kalo dia udah ketemu sama Naruto tanpa diberi aba-aba pun mukanya bisa tiba-tiba merah dan mainin jarinya.

"A-apa...? Lo...lo..ma-manggil guee... apa?"

Naruto mulai ngerasa seluruh rambut di sekujur tubuhnya tiba-tiba berdiri melawan gravitasi saat mendengar namanya dipanggil pake embel-embel 'kun' sama orang yang memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama dengannya, belum lagi orang itu sahabatnya sendiri. Selama ini, selain terkenal dengan gelar _Mr. Fantastis_ , Sasuke juga terkenal sebagai pemuda tamvan yang menderita kutukan jomblo. Naruto mulai parno, jangan-jangan temennya udah 'belok', parahnya lagi kalo 'beloknya' malah ke dia.

Sasuke pengen gitu cepet-cepet menyeret Hinata menjauh dari kerumunan, cukup sudah Hinata bikin karakternya mati suri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks yang udah baca republish ini,**

 **Sampe sini belum ada remake sih.**

 **Tetep RnR ya, sankyuu gaes**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Kika

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

WARNING : OOC kuadrat, humor gagal, ide pasaran, typo tak kasat mata (?), alur cepat dan teman-temannya.

Summary © Hinata, gadis telat mikir, pendiam dan kalem. Sasuke, pemuda arogan dan songong. Ada sesuatu yang tertukar diantara mereka/Apa yang tertukar?/Kok bisa?/Bagaimana keseharian mereka?/Cekidot, DLDR!

Note © Merasa terharu dengan teman-teman yang nyari fic ini.

Kika re-publish dan remake buat kalian-kalian fans setianya Kika, wkwkw.

Tetep tungguin kelanjutannya yah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **3**

 **-Tertukar-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata berjalan memasuki kelas dengan tampilan barunya yang sukses membuat beberapa cowok KHS nge- _notice_ dia. Sasuke juga sama, doi berjalan memasuki kelas dan tak kalah suksesnya membuat cewek dan cowok nge- _notice_ dia. _You know what_ lah.

"Eh, _Bro_. Lo kenapa jadi gini sih?" tanya Gaara heran pas _the new of Sasuke_ akan memasuki kelas mereka. Ceritanya Sasuke dicegat di depan kelas. Yakali ah pagi-pagi udah mengeram di kelas. Cowo-cowo kan gitu, sukanya nongkrong di depan kelas sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

"Ehgileee… mana dasinya kenceng banget lagi. Gak takut kecekek lo?" Sai juga ikut ngomentarin sambil membuka kancing kemeja atas Sasuke dan melonggarkan dasinya.

"Mana kemejanya pake dimasukin segala lagi" kata Kiba sambil menarik keluar kemeja sekolah Sasuke.

"Masih mending, daripada gue dipanggil-panggil pake 'kun' segala. Sampe bulu jaket gue merinding semua" kata Naruto geleng-geleng sambil mendorong kepala Sasuke.

Sementara itu di dalam kelas…

Sasuke dalam tubuh Hinata duduk dengan damai di bangkunya, yah meskipun gak nyaman-nyaman banget sih.

Intinya, gak nyaman. Itu yang dirasakan Sasuke. Sesekali ia meraba punggungnya tempat tali _bra_ bertautan menahan sesuatu di bagian depan tubuhnya. Selain itu, terkadang Sasuke juga menarik-narik ke bawah _bra_ -nya saat ia merasakan kain berbentuk kacamata itu lari-lari naik ke atas (?) menyebabkan sensasi tak nyaman.

"Mana bikin sesak nafas lagi" katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Nah, gini dong. Tampilannya gak malu-maluin cewek-cewek KHS" kata Ino segera duduk di samping Hinata.

' _Oh iya, Hinata 'kan sebangkuan sama Ino'_

"Siapa nih yang dandanin? Kayaknya Hinata udah kena _the power of puberty_ deh, _gaes_ " komentar Sakura dan duduk di bangku depan Hinata dan Ino.

"Eh, ntar pulang sekolah nonton yuk. Ada film bagus nih" kata Shion menginfokan sambil memandang hempongnya.

"Iya, setuju. Udah lama banget kita nggak jalan bareng dan Hinata juga nolak mulu, nolak mulu. Kali ini ikut kan?" Matsuri meminta persetujuan.

"Yoi, gua ikutan dah" kata Sasuke santai. Pikirnya Sasuke-

' _Gue kan harus menyesuaikan dengan Hinata, harus gak kuper, gak kudet, harus gehowl, dan harus friendly ke temen-temen'_

Iya, Sasuke, iya tapi gak gitu juga caranya.

"Hin, gagap kamu udah berenti ya?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Eh, i-iya, udah a-agak berenti sih" kata Sasuke dibikin seolah malu.

' _Njaayyy, gua capek banget sama yang satu ini…'_

Bel sekolah berbunyi dengan riangnya memandakan jam pelajaran akan segera mulai. Semua siswa-siswi KHS berhamburan memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing bersamaan dengan guru-guru yang berjalan menuju ruang kelas yang akan mereka ajar dengan mata pelajaran yang mereka bawakan. Nah, untuk kelas yang sedang terkena bencana ini, mata pelajaran pertama adalah-

" _Yasshhh,_ olahraga. Kali ini gue gak bakal kalah lagi kayak minggu lalu" kata Kiba nantangin Gaara.

"Okeh, siapa takut. _Men,_ kayaknya lawan kita lagi dendam banget nih sama kita. Jadi gue sebagai kapten _team_ nyaranin elo untuk jadi _keeper_ " kata Gaara sambil merangkul Hinata dan membisiknya dengan manja dan mendayu-dayu.

"A-aku?" Hinata membeo.

"HAAAHHHH…?" sontak Gaara, Sai, Kiba, dan Naruto jijik berjamaah saat mendengar seorang Sasuke berbicara menggunakan kata 'aku'. Sasuke yang notabenenya sok keren mana mau ngomong 'aku-kamu' sama orang sebaya.

"Gu-gue _keeper_?" tanya Hinata pake _style_ ngomong _candid._

"Lo lupa yah, kemarin tuh kita menghajar abis-abisan _teamnya_ Naruto dan Kiba. Pokoknya lo harus fokus dan kita gak boleh kebobolan" kata Sai ikut merangkul Hinata.

Jaman-jaman sekolah tuh ya salah satu momen yang gak bisa kita lupain adalah pas pelajaran olahraga. Bukan pas momen-momen di lapangan tapi pas momen ganti bajunya. Kan banyak tuh cewe-cewe ganti bajunya cuma di dalam kelas dan cowo-cowo ganti bajunya pas banget di depan kelas dan kadang cowo-cowo suka banget gangguin cewe-cewe dengan kata 'udah beloommm, kita masuk nihh…' yang berujung pada teriakan-teriakan histerisnya cewe-cewe.

Berhubung kondisi tersebut yang diterapkan di kelas Sasuke dan Hinata, maka jadilah Hinata harus ganti baju di luar kelas. Hinata hanya berdiri memegang seragam olahraganya. Bayangin deh, ganti baju di luar kelas. Keadaan di luar kelas tuh termasuk kategori alam bebas, ya kan? Selain itu, _hell yeah, topless_ dimana-mana. Bukan toples tempat nyimpen rengginang ya tapi toples bodi-bodi atasnya cowo, perut ke atas gitu pokoknya.

Ada Gaara yang langsung main copot seragam sekolah dan baju dalamnya, gak pikir panjang Gaara juga langsung brutal membuka celana sekolahnya dan menampakkan celana _boxer_ motif _Rapunzel._

"Haha, Gaara serem banget dah _boxernya_ motif pinces" komentar Kiba.

"Bukan pinces o'on tapi _princess_ " protes Shikamaru mengayunkan seragam olahraganya ke wajah Kiba.

"Tapi gue sering denger cewe-cewe ngomong sok imut pake kata ' _pinces'_ misalnya tuh _pinces_ Ino, _pinces_ Sakura, _pinces_ Shion" Kiba memberikan pembelaan.

"Ini yang beliin Kakak gue pas dia lagi liburan ke _Disney Land_. Katanya _kyut_ banget kalo gue yang pake" lanjut Gaara sumpah watados banget sambil buru-buru mengenakan seragam olahraganya.

Selain Gaara dengan _boxer_ motif _Rapunzel_. Naruto juga tinggal bermodalkan _boxer_ dan langsung mengenakan celana olahraganya.

"Eh, Sas, lo kok gak ganti baju sih" kata Naruto puk-puk-in pundaknya Hinata dari belakang. Hinata tahu banget. Naruto belom pake baju dan bayangin deh kalo berhadapan dengan cowo yang kita suka sementara doi gak pake baju….ehmmmm..

"Na-nanti du-dulu" kata Hinata masih membelakangi cowo-cowo yang lagi ganti.

"Buruan, _nyet._ Kita kudu pemanasan. Kalo telat ke lapangan ntar gue lagi yang dimarahin sama Guy-sensei" kata Shikamaru melempari Sasuke dengan seragam sekolahnya.

' _Hiks. Pada kasar-kasar amat sih pake main lempar segala, huhuhu'_ batin Hinata yang gak terbiasa dengan pertemanan cowok.

"Lo ada-ada aja deh pake nanti-nanti segala, udah sini" dan akhirnya Sai menelanjangi Hinata dengan membuka baju dan celananya untuk kemudian dipakein seragam olahraga dan ekspresi Hinata-

"AAAAA…!" teriaknya sambil menutup mata ala-ala cewek yang lagi diperkosa. Hinata kan dasarnya emang cewek. Cuma lagi nyasar aja ke tubuhnya Sasuke.

"Hahaha, ini anak emang paling hafal sama adegan di pilem unyu yang kita nonton. Jago banget dah praktekinnya" eh, Gaara malah salah paham, dikiranya Hinata lagi praktekin adegan _rape_ yang mereka nonton dari pilem unyu yang dimaksud.

Sementara Hinata diduga baru saja merasa dirinya dinodai oleh Gaara dan yang lainnya, Sasuke pun baru saja merasa dirinya ternoda saat cewe-cewe di dalam kelas satu per satu menanggalkan pakaian mereka.

"Eh..eeehhhhh….?" Sasuke panik.

"Kenapa, Hin? Lupa bawa seragam olahraga ya?" tanya Ino prihatin sambil hanya menggunakan _bra_ dan rok.

' _Ma-mayan gede'_ batin Sasuke.

"Ba-bawa kok" kali ini Sasuke gagapnya gak seolah-olah ya tapi emang gagap karena pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Di sayap kiri ada Shion yang lagi buka kancing kemejanya. Di sayap kanan Sakura main lepas rok segala, belum lagi Matsuri juga tiba-tiba tali _bra-_ nya lepas dan minta dipasangin sama Tenten. Suasana semacam ini memang suasana antara kebutuhan dan dosa tapi Sasuke juga gak mau menodai dirinya sendiri dengan cara seperti ini, gak ada cara lain. Sasuke segera-

"Kok tutup mata, Hin?" tanya Ino heran melihat Hinata tiba-tiba menutup matanya dengan dasi sekolahnya.

"hah? He..he…hehe…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Prriiiiitttt…..**_

Suara peluit Guy-sensei menggema di lapangan KHS dan suara _yuhuuu_ dari suara siswa-siswi yang akan olahraga pun gak kalah menggemanya.

"Bagaimana tim Anggur? Siap melakukan pembalasan ke tim stroberi?" tanya Guy-sensei pada Kiba, Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"SIAP, SENSEI…!" teriak Kiba, Naruto dan Shikamaru berapi-api.

"Tim Stroberi? Kalian siap menghadapi serangan balas dendam tim Anggur?" tanya Guy-sensei kepada tim Gaara, Sasuke, dan Sai.

"Siap banget Sensei. Tim Stroberi udah nyusun formasi serangan untuk menghancurkan tim Anggur hingga hanya tersisa sebagai jus yang siap minum. Huahaha..!" kata Sai nyombong sambil 'Ha Ha' dibuat-buat.

" _Yuhuuuu…._ gadis-gadis di ujung sana, ayo turun ke lapangan" teriak Guy-sensei pada cewe-cewe yang aduh ogah banget gak sih olahraga pagi-pagi kayak gini, mana tadi pagi udah mandi cantik lagi. Masa iya langsung keringetan, duhh…

"Hin, kita lomba lari yaa.." kata Sakura yang sebenernya ngajakin Hinata _survive_ pas pemanasan karena Hinata biasanya 2 putaran udah langsung K.O tapi apa daya yang Sakura ajak ngomong kan bukan Hinata, melainkan Sasuke. Jadi di telinga Sasuke ajakan yang ia dapat dari Sakura baginya terdengar seperti tantangan.

' _Eh, nantangin nih anak'_

 _ **Prriiiittt…..**_

Peluit Guy-sensei berbunyi menandakan pemanasan harus segera dimulai. Lima kali keliling lapangan untuk cewek dan 8 kali keliling lapangan untuk cowo.

"Lo kok lelet banget sih, _men._ Buruan dong.." kata Gaara di belakang Hinata sambil mendorong-dorong Hinata yang lelet.

"Ada yang bawa _chargeran_ gak?" celetuk Kiba.

"Kenapa emang?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ni anak lobet kayaknya lobet deh" dan Kiba pun berlalu sambil jorokin kepalanya Hinata.

Sementara itu….

"WHOOOAAAA….. _Go, go, go_ Hinata….!" Sasuke, entah apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Entah mengangkat nama baik Hinata atau malah menjatuhkannya. Iya, Sasuke yang merasa tertantang oleh Sakura langsung tancap gas saat pemanasan dan berlari begitu kencangnya meninggalkan Sakura, Ino, Shion, Matsuri, Tenten dkk.

"Wahh, hebat sekali Hinata! _Keep spirit, girrllll…..!"_ kata Guy-sensei menyemangati. _But wait,_ mendengar kata ' _girl'_ Sasuke jadi inget sesuatu.

' _Anyiing, gue kan lagi di tubuhnya Hinata_ '

Pemanasan selesai. _So, its time to show._

"Eh, eh, menurut kalian tim Anggur bakalan ngancurin tim stroberi gak?" tanya Shion ke teman-temannya saat berada di bawah pohon menunggu pertandingan sengit antara tim Anggur dan tim Stroberi.

"Males-males gak semangat idup gitu Shikamaru pinter banget ngatur strategi penyerangan. Dia gampang banget baca pergerakan lawan. Sekali lawannya ke- _read_ duh, udah deh" Ino sebenarnya dukung Sai yang ada di tim Stroberi tapi keberadaan Shikamaru di tim Anggur juga bikin Ino khawatir.

" _But don't worry, girls_. Di tim Stroberi kan yang jadi _keeper_ Ayang Beb Sasuke. Gak mungkin kebobolan lah" kata Sakura menenangkan temen-temennya.

"Iya, apalagi yang jadi penyerangnya kan Gaara dan di bagian pertahanan ada Ayang Beb Sai"

' _Plis, Hinata….tahan bolanya, jangan malu-maluin gue. Its okay lah lo ngutak-atik penampilan gue tapi plis jangan rontokin harga diri gue gara-gara kebobolan bola pas main futsal gini'_ batin Sasuke panik banget.

Permainan dimulai.

Gaara terlihat menggiring bola tapi direbut oleh Kiba. Kiba mengoper pada Naruto dan segera digiring menuju gawang tim Stroberi dimana ada Hinata disana yang berjaga sambil remas-remas kaos olahraganya.

"Nih anak kebelet pipis apa gimana yak" kata Naruto memandang si _keeper_ disana.

"Sasuke..! siap…siap…!" seru Sai di ujung sana.

"Lo udah siap belom? Kalo pengen pipis kita tungguin deh" kata Gaara ngos-ngosan udah mulai berkeringat.

"Nggak pengen pipis…" kata Hinata geleng-geleng.

"Yakin? Gue tendang nih?" tanya Naruto memastikan dan-

"AANNGGHHH…!" Hinata berteriak menghindari bola. 1-0

"AWWWHHH….!" Hinata jongkok menghindari bola. 2-0

"AAAAA….!" Hinata lari meninggalkan gawang dan..

"Mampus. 10-0" kata Sasuke terduduk di tembok lapangan sambil menangisi dirinya.

Tim Anggur berhasil membuat Tim Stroberi jadi jus manis yang siap minum. Pelajaran olahraga selesai dengan mengenaskan.

"Aduhh, lo tuh kenapa sih. Malu-maluin tim Stroberi aja di mata cewek-cewek" kata Gaara tetap merangkul Hinata menuju kantin.

"Sebagai gantinya lo teraktir kita-kita makan" sahut Sai.

"Eits, jangan lupa tim Anggur juga ditraktir" komentar Shikamaru keburu pengen mamam.

"Elo sih kayak bencong. Masa iya lari ninggalin gawang. Gue juga nendangnya nggak ngarahin ke 'barang' lo kok. Masa gitu aja lari" komen Naruto sedikit jengkel.

' _Untung aja dompetnya Sasuke penuh'_ batin Hinata merasa aman.

"Kayaknya Sasuke butuh piknik deh, _gaes_. Makanya dia jadi resek gini" kata Kiba menendang pantatnya Hinata.

' _Hiks, se-trouble makernya aku, papa, mama, kak Neji gak pernah nendang aku kayak gini. Hiks, ini kebobolan 10 goal aja nendang-nendang. Hiks'_ Iya, Hinata, iya. Cuma 10 gol. Cuma cepuluhhh.

"Setuju, gue juga udah lama gak piknik" seru Sai.

"Okeh, ntar sore pulang sekolah di rumah gue. Gue punya yang ajib dan kesukaan kalian juga" kata Gaara mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Mantap djiwa..!"seru yang lain selain Hinata pastinya.

Kalo cowo-cowo pada _otw_ kantin, cewe-cewe mah _come back_ ke kelas dulu buat ganti baju. Sasuke sedih banget denger komentar cewe-cewe pendukungnya tim Stroberi yang harus menelan kekecewaan gara-gara ulah Hinata.

"Saking keselnya sampe mules gini" kata Sasuke merasakan nyeri-nyeri aneh pada perutnya.

"Mules kenapa, Hin?" tanya Shion penasaran.

"Pengen boker kali" celetuk Sasuke.

"Ishh, jangan bilang boker ahh. Bilangnya 'pup'" kata Ino menegur.

"Iya, pup"

Sementara asik-asik berjalan ke kelas dan menikmati pemandangan. Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti dan menimbulkan keterheranan (?) dari yang lainnya.

"A-anu…" kata Sasuke panik memandang Ino, Sakura, Shion, dan Matsuri bergantian.

"Anu kenapa?" tanya Ino ikutan panik.

"A-ada sesuatu yang ke-keluar" kata Sasuke menelan paksa ludahnya.

"Keluar apa sih?" Shion juga udah mulai jengkel lama-lama. Hinata emang kadang _loading-_ nya sampe seabad tapi gak pernah nanya-nanya hal yang sampe menimbulkan rasa jengkel berlebihan kayak gini.

' _Masa iya gue kencing celana?"_ batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

"Ke-keluar dari ba-bawah sini…" kata Sasuke memandang area terlarang Hinata sambil ngangkang.

"Lagi dapet kali" kata Matsuri santai.

"DAPET?" teriak Sasuke histeris. Ohh noooo, jangan sekarang!

"Dapet menstruasi lah. Masa iya dapet angpao!" kata Sakura mendekati Sasuke.

"Ma-maksudnya, ya-yang ber-berdarah itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Bukan. Itu loh, yang keluarnya susu sapi!" kata Ino ngawur.

"Aduh, kamu tuh Hin. Kayak baru jadi cewek aja. Udah sana beli pembalut!" kata Shion menyarankan kemudian berlalu.

"Gue? mens? Beli pembalut? Cara pasangnya gimana coba? Terus gue harus beli yang mana? Gue beli dimana? Belinya yang apa? dan-aahhh _shit,_ keluar lagi..!"

Sasuke panik. Panik banget dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Untung aja pikirkannya masih bekerja untuk memasuki toilet cewek. Sasuke membuka salah satu kamar mandi yang kosong. Menenangkan diri sejenak. Mengelus dada, ah ngelus dada aja salah, ujung-ujungnya pasti grepe-grepein barang anak orang.

Sasuke menelan paksa ludahnya, bibirnya pucat dan jantungnya sumpah baru kali ini Sasuke dag dig dugnya sampe bikin jantungnya pengen keluar dan _say hello._

Sasuke mengangkat roknya lalu menurunkan celana dalamnya dan-

"HUUUWAAAAAAAA…..!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di kantin gak rame-rame amat, hanya tim Anggur dan Tim Stroberi yang ngisi. Biasanya nih ya, kalo gerombolan cowo-cowo kalo udah lebih dari 2 orang pasti bakalan selalu rame entah apa aja yang meraka obrolin tapi anehnya gerombolan cowo ini lebih dari 2 orang dan tetap hening.

Bayangin ya di geng ini ada Gaara yang suka ngasih info-info fakta wow, ada Naruto yang nanggepinnya selalu heboh, ada Sai yang suka menghayal bagusnya digambar gimana, ada Kiba sebagai penikmat yang terkadang ngasih info tambahan dari referensinya, dan tak lupa Shikamaru yang taunya cuma ngakak tapi sekarang? semuanya hening tak bergeming saat melihat Sasuke dengan-

"Lo kok sok unyu gini sih" kata Gaara menaikkan satu kakinya di atas kursi saking nggak nyangkanya.

"Pake minum susu sama _sandwich_ segala" komentar Kiba loyo.

"Mana tangannya diapit mulu lagi. Tangannya simpen diatas meja dong" kata Sai menarik tangan Hinata yang tadinya diapit di atas paha menjadi ditaro di atas meja. Biar maskulin gitu keliatannya.

"Tenang aja, gak dijagain juga burung lo gak bakalan terbang. Gua jamin! Percaya dah sama gue, jangan malu-maluin cowo kelas kita dong" kata Shikamaru ikutan naik darah ngeliat penampakan Sasuke.

"Lo kalo mau ngerjain kita atau nguji kesabaran kita jangan gini ceritanya" Naruto pun emosi sambil menerima pesanan ramennya.

"Udah gaes, udah. Kita biarin dulu dia makan dengan tenang abis itu baru kita kader dia baik-baik agar kembali ke bentuk semula seperti sedia kala" kata Gaara puk-puk-in bahu Hinata.

 _ **Ddrrtt….ddrrrtt…..**_

Hinata merasakan hempong Sasuke bergetar.

' _Panggilan dari Sasuke…'_

"Ha-halo…" kata Hinata menjawab telepon.

"Yang bikin gua sedih. Sasuke yang biasanya ngangkat telepon cuma pake ' _woee'_ sekarang jadi sok unyu pake halo halo segala.." kata Gaara bersandar di bahu Naruto.

"Sama bro, sama…" Naruto pun ikutan galau.

"Mohon bersabar, ini ujian" Sai pun pasrah dan merasa menerima ujian terberat dalam sejarah pertemanan mereka.

' _Kamu lagi dimana?'_

"Lagi di kantin. Lagi makan" kata Hinata kalem yang bikin Shikamaru nangis darah.

' _Kamu bisa ke sini gak?'_

"Dimana?" tanya Hinata sambil menyelipkan rambutnya di balik telinganya yang bikin Kiba harus dikuatkan oleh kata-kata bijaknya Sai.

' _Di toilet cewe nih. Buruan! Urgent. Masalah biologis. Gue nggak tahu harus ngapain'_

"A-ehm, gue du-luan ya teman-teman.." kata Hinata berdiri dari kursinya.

"TEMAN-TEMAN?" seru yang lain udah capek dibikin _shock_ sama Sasuke.

" _Gaes…_ " kata Hinata mengoreksi.

"Mau kemana lo?" tanya Gaara.

"Bentar ya. I-ini dompetnya. Ba-bayarin ma-makannya ya" kata Hinata meletakkan dompet Sasuke lalu segera berlari menuju toilet yang dimaksud.

Sesampainya di depan pintu toilet Hinata segera menghubungi Sasuke.

' _Oeh, gue masih di dalem. Ini gimana ceritanya. Sesuatu keluar dan celana lo jadi merah gini. Ini darah seriusan? Buseet dah, serem amat!'_

"A-aku lagi di-di depan pintu to-toilet. Ka-kamu lagi me-mens" kata Hinata takut-takut. Masalahnya cewe yang lagi _mens_ itu banyak gak bolehnya dan harus rajin ini itu.

' _Iya, gue tau. Tadi Shion bilang. Jadi gue harus ngapain?'_

"Ya pake pembalut!" kata Hinata lancar.

' _Boleh gak pake?_ '

"N-nggak boleh. Ka-kalo nggak pa-pake nanti tembus. Ba-bagi ce-cwe itu ma-malu-maluin loh. Pokoknya ha-harus pa-pake!" tegas Hinata.

' _Aku gak ngerti pake pembalutnya yang gimana'_

"Pake yang bi-biasa aja. A-aku ke kantin dulu be-beli ya, ka-"

' _WAAIITT HINATA, WAIIITTT….! Plis pikirin dulu, masa iya Sasuke beli pembalut di kantin'_

"Pi-pikirin ju-juga. Masa ce-cewe mensnya te-tembus. Malu!"

' _Tapi kamu beli pembalut juga bikin malu..!'_

"Nanti kamu tembus juga bi-bikin malu!'

' _Haisshh. Jadi gimana dong?'_

"A-aku mi-minta sama Ino gapapa?"

' _Hah, Ino ya. Yaudahlah bodo amat. Pokoknya buruan!'_

Hinata segera berlari menuju kelasnya dan langsung _to the point-_

"Ino, pinjam pembalut!"

"HAAHHHHH…?"

 _ **Bruaghhh…**_

 _ **Dugghhh…**_

 _ **Trancangcangpraang….**_

Bukannya dikasi pembalut, Hinata malah dapat lembaran segala benda terdekat dari tangan wanita-wanita yang ada di kelas begitu melihat sosok maskulin seorang Uchiha Sasuke ngangetin aja tiba-tiba minta pembalut.

"De-dengerin dulu..!"

"GAAAAKKK….!"

Ah, gak ada jalan lain. Hinata harus ke kantin belinya. Persetan dah sama harga dirinya Sasuke, yang penting di rok sekolahnya gak ada 'tembus'. Hyuuga gitu loh, pamali kalo anak cewe sampe tembus depan umum. Makanya harus _safety_. Sori ya Sasuke, ini demi aturan keluarga Hyuuga. Sori banget!

"Eh, eh, Sasuke tuh" kata Naruto skefo. Sekedar info.

"Ngapain dia?" tanya Gaara bingung melihat Sasuke menunjuk sesuatu yang gak seharusnya ditunjuk oleh seorang cowok. Terlebih lagi, seorang Sasuke.

"Kesana ah. Penasaran gue" Sai beranjak menuju Hinata yang lagi beli pembalut. Kiba dan Gaara juga penasaran, sementara yang lain tetep menghayati makan dan tinggal nunggu laporan kejadiannya.

"Beli apa lo?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Pembalut!" tegas Hinata.

"Wah, lo punya eksperimen baru ya, _men_? Ajakin dong!" senggol Gaara.

"Gila, gila. Kenceng banget dah maen lo sekarang" Sai geleng-geleng salut.

"Kalo lo pengen kumpulin properti-properti cewek, kita bisa bantuin kok. Pembalut pengen diapain sih? Masa iya jadi pengganti penghapus papan tulis kita yang ilang? Gak kreatif ah!" tanya Kiba heran.

"Duluan ya" dan Hinata pun pamitan.

"Ah, tenang aja _bro._ Sasuke emang gitu. Dia sebagai _tester_ dulu, ntar kalo berhasil pasti ngajakin kita kok" kata Gaara optimis.

Ah, cape banget deh hari ini. Udah pemanasannya lama banget,jadi _keeper_ dadakan, lari-larian cari pembalut lagi. Sabar Hinata, sabar. Daripada Sasuke mens depan umum kan nggak lucu? Ketahuan Papa bisa abis kena bantai. Pamali pokoknya, pamali!

"Aku udah di-disini!" kata Hinata nelpon Sasuke.

' _Oke, gue keluar. Di luar sepi kan?'_

"Buruan"

Sasuke pun keluar dari toilet.

"Ini" kata Hinata menyerahkan sebungkus pembalut pada Sasuke.

"Aturan pakainya?" tanya Sasuke melirik kesana kemari. Untungnya sekarang masih jam pelajaran jadi segala sudut penjuru KHS masih pada sepi.

"Tinggal buka bungkusnya dan pasang" kata Hinata ngos-ngosan.

"Gampang!"

"Be-belum te-tembus rok kan?" tanya Hinata asli panik.

"Nggak ah, tenang aja"

Sasuke kembali ke salah satu kamar toilet dan membuka bungkusan benda halus dan tipis tersebut. Setelah terbuka, Sasuke kemudian mengelus bagian permukaan pembalut tersebut. Wajarlah, _first experience_ gitu loh.

"Halus banget ternyata…" kata Sasuke mengusap-usapkan di pipinya.

Gak butuh waktu lama, Sasuke keluar dari dalam toilet dengan sedikit ngangkang. Pertama kali mengalami, mencoba dan merasakan setelah hidup 17 tahun di dunia.

"Udah?" tanya Hinata was-was.

"Beres. Cuma rada geli ya" kata Sasuke menarik-nari celana dalamnya.

"Setiap 4 jam sekali harus ganti" kata Hinata memperingati.

"Buset, mubazir amat. Kirain pakenya 1 untuk selamanya. Emangnya beginian berapa menit sih baru berenti? Ngeri gue liat-liat darah kek gini" tanya Sasuke berusaha menyamankan posisinya.

"Be-berapa menit? 5 hari"

"APAAAAA…?"

"Ka-katanya pi-pinter, ma-masa gi-gitu aja g-gak ngerti" kata Hinata manyun.

"5 hari dan setiap 4 jam harus ganti?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. Hinata mengangguk.

"Terus kalo ganti tinggal buang dan pasang yang baru kan?"

"G-gak boleh. Ha-harus dicuci dulu" Hinata lama-lama capek juga kalo kayak gini. Ternyata Sasuke goblok juga yah, ginian aja gak ngerti. Pikirnya Hinata.

"Hah? Dicuci? Dibilas dan dikeringkan gitu? buang langsung aja kan bisa" kata Sasuke protes. Masa iya cuci cuci gituan. _Iyuwwhh._

"Gak bo-boleh. Pamali!"

"Masa iya gua yang cuci. Sekalian dikumpulin dan dilaundry aja bisa gak?"

"HEEEHHHH…?" teriak Hinata panik menunjuk ke arah kaki Sasuke.

"Kenapa lagi sih-HEEEEEHHHH….?" Sasuke pun ikutan heran.

"Kok jatoh?" Sasuke heran memandang pembalut yang tadinya terpasang kini jatuh lemes diantara kedua kakinya. Hinata memasang wajah marah.

"Ta-tadi serius gue pasangnya sesuai aturan pakai" Sasuke memberikan pembelaan.

"Plastik pe-penutup ba-bagian perekatnya di-dibuka gak?" tanya Hinata segera mengamankan benda memalukan tersebut.

"Nggak…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hay hay hay. Sorry ya gengs apdetnya lama. Kika lagi enyoing holidays soalnya. Hehe, pulkamz gitu loh.**

 **Yosh segini dulu.**

 **Tungguin lanjutannya ya gengs.**

 **RnR jangan lupa hayoo..**

 **See u next chap**

 ***kisskissbye**


End file.
